There's No Business Like Show Business
by Earth Star
Summary: Anise has a new money making plan...and it involves Mieu.


Disclaimer: I don't own this game or any of these characters and I don't wish to make any profits from writing this story.

Author's Note: I wrote this for my friend Zenavvy for making a bid during the auction at the Help_Haiti community on LiveJournal.

**There's No Business Like Show Business**

Tear was so engrossed in sharping her knives, she didn't even hear the footsteps at the door and jumped at the knock. "Come in," Tear replied quickly she tucked away her knives.

Luke entered, but appeared puzzled as he gazed around the room. "Tear, is Mieu in here?"

"No. Isn't he supposed to be with you?"

Luke shrugged. "No. He's been gone since this morning. I was wondering if he was with you." Although, Luke didn't mind having some alone time away from the over happy cheagle, he was starting to get annoyed. Mieu might get on his nerves, but he that didn't mean he wanted anything to happen to the little guy.

Tear frowned. "I haven't seen him since breakfast, but I can't imagine he'd wander away from the inn. Maybe he's with Natalia or Guy."

"I already asked Guy and he didn't know. He went to ask Natalia-"

"Who is equally baffled," Guy said as he entered and was followed by Natalia.

Luke sighed. "This isn't like Mieu, he usually sticks close to us."

"I hope he's not in trouble," said Natalia.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Tear said quickly. "It's possible he's with Anise or Jade."

Luke placed his hands behind his head. "If Mieu's alone with Jade, maybe we should worry. I did hear him muttering about having an urge to experiment."

"Why Luke, are you volunteering to be a test subject?"

Luke jumped as Jade appeared in the doorway. "With remarks like that I can only assume you're eager to be part of it."

"No, no!" Luke cried waved his hands. "It was a joke, I take it back."

Jade smirked as he tilted his glasses. "How disappointing. Well, to ease everyone's worry I happen to know that Mieu is currently with Anise."

Tear sighed. "That's a relief."

Natalia bit her lip. "Wait, where is Anise?"

Guy stroked his chin. "Now that you mention it, Anise has been gone since this morning. She said she was going to get supplies, but she hasn't been back to her room yet."

Jade continued to smirk. "To answer your question, I suggest you follow me outside."

The group exchanged confused looks as they followed the colonel. He led them out and around to the back of the inn. Jade gestured for the others to be quiet as they went around to the corner of the building.

Shouts could be heard.

"Come on Mieu! Try another back flip!"

"But I'm really tired."

Luke blinked and glanced around the corner.

Anise had herr back to them and didn't seem to realize they were there staring at her. She held a large hoop and was holding it above Mieu's head. A couple of small balls were scattered on the ground along with some batons. Mieu lay on the ground panting loudly as if he had just ran around a mountain twice.

"Mieu come on! Where's your energy?"

"I think I used it all up!"

Tear was the first to answer. "Anise what are you doing?"

Anise dropped her hoop. "Ack! Guys you weren't supposed to see this yet!"

"See what?" Luke asked, unsure what to make of all this.

"To see Mieu's new act!"

"His act?" Natalia asked.

Jade folded his arms behind his back. "I believe Anise had plans to have Mieu perform some tricks. Isn't that right Anise?"

Anise snapped her fingers. "Exactly! I'm teaching Mieu tricks so he can perform them in front of people."

"That still doesn't answer why?" Luke replied.

"Let me guess," said Guy. "You're hoping you'll make money from Mieu's performance."

Anise nodded. "If people are willing to pay to see a common dog perform tricks on the streets, imagine how much they'll play to see a cheagle perform tricks."

Luke looked to Mieu. "And you agreed to this?"

"Mieu, not really, but Anise said I would be very helpful if I did."

Tear's eyes narrowed. "Anise, I don't think this is a good idea. You're taking advantage of Mieu."

"No I'm not, he likes it."

"Mieu, my feet are sore."

"I agree with Tear," replied Natalia. "Mieu is clearly exhausted. We can't allow you to do this."

Anise pouted. "Really?"

"Yes," Tear and Natalia said at the same time.

Anise sighed. "Aw, looks like the outfit will go to waste then."

Tear raised an eyebrow. "Outfit?"

"I had made Mieu an adorable special outfit to wear for this!"

"What kind of outfit?" Tear asked curiously.

Anise smiled evilly and pulled out the outfit. "Ta da!"

The small outfit sparkled in the sunlight. Tiny moons and stars were sewn onto the back. It took all of Tear's will power to not squeal loudly in delight.

"Mieu would be wearing that?" Natalia asked, who was equally in awe.

"Yup," Anise said with a sigh. "It's a shame you guys won't let Mieu perform.

Tear sweated and looked to Natalia who seemed just as conflicted.

"I suppose," Tear said slowly. "If it was just one performance..."

"That wouldn't be too much for Mieu," Natalia finished.

Anise clapped her hands. "I knew you would understand. Mieu let's get back to work!"

"Understood," Mieu said as he climbed to his feet.

"Don't I get any say in this?" Luke asked. "I mean I am his-"

"No," all three girls said sharply.

Guy shook his head. "Don't even bother Luke. They're all set on it."

Jade chuckled. "Which means Mieu will be doomed for quite some time."

Mieu gave a tired sigh.


End file.
